


马洛太太卡文记

by chestnut_cyn28



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Will (TV 2017)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:59:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28847181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chestnut_cyn28/pseuds/chestnut_cyn28
Summary: ——美剧《青年莎士比亚》（Will）的时代人物背景、JCB之颜值正义及GGAD同人文素材的可能性，又称一种不正经剧评
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Kudos: 1





	马洛太太卡文记

**Author's Note:**

> 【被老福特逼疯过后的产物，特此存档】

2017年的TNT美剧《青年莎士比亚》在一季之后就夭折，烂番茄上评分卡在6分上下，但Jamie Campbell Bower（以下简称JCB）饰演的马洛却频频出现在GGAD文的视频剪辑中，颇具惊鸿一瞥的效果。作为老头女孩、青年组颜吹兼莎迷，我不禁好奇，连JCB的颜值都拯救不了的，究竟是一出什么剧？

于是我在两天内扫完全剧，仿佛吞了迷情剂一般写下了这篇时而严肃、时而疯癫的大杂烩。只对马洛感兴趣的可以跳到第二部分，只想看吹JCB的请跳到第三部分，看代餐GGAD的请下拉到第四部分。

I. 伊丽莎白时期的戏剧舞台，穿越时代的朋克

从一部剧的灵魂——剧情说起。

为了追求戏剧梦想，亚文河畔斯特拉福特镇（Stratford-upon-Avon）的手套匠之子莎士比亚背井离乡，来到刺激而动荡的大城市伦敦。在这里，他遭遇了宗教、政治、爱情和职业生涯的种种波折，最终如历史所言（如果能拍完后面几季的话），成为英语文学史上的桂冠诗人（“the Bard”）。他出生于天主教家庭，有个远房表亲罗伯特•萨瑟尔（Robert Southwell），是正被伊丽莎白一世的政府通缉的天主教神父。在第一季的十集中，年轻的小莎堪堪逃脱异端指控，打磨写作技艺，处理和演员、竞争者的矛盾，最后通过一部《理查三世》成功在上位者面前为民请愿，揭露酷吏理查德•托普克里夫（Richard Topcliff）的暴行。未完待续。

中间夹杂着小莎和女主人公爱丽丝纠结的恋爱过程。一见倾心，有；道德禁忌，有；家庭干涉，有；宗教思想的影响——作为这部剧的主推动力之一，宗教当然要横插一脚。最后清新脱俗的女主人公竟受了萨瑟尔感化，献身天主教事业了。

这剧情线的大部分内容其实相当合理。莎士比亚的生平颇为神秘，但并非无迹可循。真正让大部分文艺复兴学者敬谢不敏的是“莎士比亚不存在说”，也就是电影《匿名者》（Anonymous）的理论根基——很遗憾，JCB在这部电影中扮演了年轻的牛津伯爵。而本剧中莎翁的天主教徒背景、他与萨瑟尔的远亲关系都曾有较为可信的考证。英国怪才作家安东尼•伯吉斯曾写作传记《莎士比亚》，其中涉及到这些细节；又写了一部《不似骄阳》（Nothing Like the Sun），以小说的形式挖掘了莎翁和异性、同性之间交往的风流往事，语言风格现代而幽默，充满机锋，看完之后让人忍不住想为莎士比亚和南安普敦伯爵写一篇万字同人文。

所谓南安普敦伯爵也是个神秘人物。现在学界普遍承认莎翁的十四行诗中前126首（包括那首最著名的“我能否将你比作夏日”）奉献对象都是年轻男子，至于究竟是同一人还是几个男子，现在还存在争议。根据大众喜闻乐见的说法，它们都是献给第三代南安普敦伯爵（Henry Wriothesley，1573-1624）的。一个正直的学术家会辩称这都是老莎为了讨好赞助人而写，文艺复兴时代赞美男子美貌、劝人繁衍后代不是稀罕事，说不定还是美男子的老爹老妈派给小莎的任务呢，要说服一个花天酒地的儿子成家；然而腐者见腐，为了完成任务，需要写这么认真吗？这肯定是希腊式的爱，精神的爱，真正的爱。

所以失败的不是编剧篡改莎翁生平，而是他在许多地方非常尊重生平，却偏偏把小莎写得这么天真、无奈、理想主义，明明年纪轻轻就把年上八岁的安妮•海瑟薇（Anne Shakespeare, née Hathaway, 1556-1623）搞得疑似奉子成婚，却活生生演成了受害者表情。在所有角色中，最无聊的就是女主爱丽丝，一开始是一个现代穿越过去的女权主义者，中间是1998年那部《莎翁情史》里的维奥拉，最后竟然自成一派成为十六世纪修女了。大诗人，缺灵感吗？来段恋爱吧，有一个绝顶聪明的、想要突破时代桎梏的剧院女子，你就可以心怀遗憾，写出《罗密欧与朱丽叶》。君不见现在还有人在争论98年的奥斯卡是不是黑幕，平平无奇的《莎翁情史》到底是怎么在《拯救大兵瑞恩》等一系列大片中突出重围，拿到十三项提名和七项大奖的？

而到了二十一世纪，编剧竟然还在沉迷为莎士比亚这样被嚼烂了的人物捆绑一位女性缪斯。如果真想歌颂女性力量，下次倒不如把老莎写成女人。在众多小众理论中，也有一种说老莎就是伊丽莎白一世的化名。找凯特•布兰切特来演，也许可以化腐朽为神奇。

另一个争议在于此剧的朋克混搭风格。剧中人物着装混搭，有的很像文艺复兴时装，有的又只是借了个基本形制的现代改良款。戏中戏的舞台上，台词部分几乎是传统莎剧的演绎方式，但舞蹈却完全是现代的。雷利爵士的（Sir Walter Raleigh，1552-1618）那场酒肉派对尤其夸张，变装皇后们画着眼影，露着屁股，在迪厅的灯光下狂欢，对比之下，从第一个镜头就开始穿吊带装的爱丽丝保守得像个修女。

我同意制作组的说法——十六世纪末是个非常朋克的年代。剧院不像今天这样小众而高雅，是个沸反盈天、藏污纳垢的场所，让部分宗教人士捶胸哀嚎，多次企图禁戏。和剧院构成直接竞争关系的也不是电视电影，而是斗熊：嗜血的观众观赏被拴在柱子上的熊受到鞭打或被恶犬追咬，奋力挣脱。热血青年们随身带着刀剑，一言不合就当街决斗。尼尔•麦克格雷格的《莎士比亚的动荡世界》对此有详细阐释，笔法也妙趣横生，不容错过。

此外，莎士比亚经历过无数改编，朋克其实不算出格的。在最近二十年的实验剧场、甚至商业剧院中，蹦迪已经成了标配。大荧幕上，我们见过黑帮版的《罗朱》（1996）；剧院里，把《麦克白》改编成二十世纪初酒店惊情夜的《不眠之夜》（Sleep No More），现在算是长盛不衰的纽约定点娱乐项目了，其中女巫作法场景的声效和灯光非常不适合心脏病患者。我个人还看过故意拗成都柏林口音以让人出戏的《罗朱》，玩泥巴、泼颜料的《哈姆雷特》。如本•琼生所说，老莎属于所有的时代，为了让他的生命延续，我们也应该让他生活在每一个时代。

所以我真正遗憾的是朋克味不够彻底——没有干脆将故事背景搬到上世纪七十年代，让所有人的着装风格统一。也许导演有为这种后现代拼贴法辩解的理由，但实际结果却是朋克的一面太吸睛了，反衬得老实巴交的主角非常无趣。不只是JCB的粉丝们见色忘义，连剧评人也在深情感叹：马洛是这剧唯一有趣的角色。

II. 马洛的戏剧人生

克里斯托弗•马洛（Christopher ‘Kit’ Marlowe, 1564-93）与莎士比亚同岁，短暂的一生充满谜团。他是坎特伯雷的鞋匠之子，十六岁时获得剑桥大学圣体学院（Corpus Christi College）奖学金，1587年拿下硕士学位。十六世纪晚期的“大学才子派”（university wits）集中了一群学院派剧作家：马洛是成就最高的，《青莎》剧中那位与老莎斗嘴惨败的罗伯特•格林（Robert Greene，1558-1592）也是其中之一，毕业于剑桥圣约翰学院。这样的教育背景让马洛产生了对古典诗的兴趣。他翻译了奥维德的一系列诗作，质量参差不齐，又在1599年一度涉黄被禁。他的拉丁语比莎士比亚好得多，不过在现代学者看来依然是错漏百出（伊丽莎白时代的教育风评被害）。

毕业后，马洛来到伦敦，写下《迦太基女王狄多》《帖木儿大帝》《马耳他的犹太人》，以对剧坛影响深远的无韵诗（blank verse）闻名于世。到了小莎试水伦敦时，他应当已经是当红炸子鸡了。他一生最重要的作品《浮士德博士》创作时间可能跨越了几年，最终在1592年写就——同年，小莎第一次出现在伦敦剧院的记载里。学界新研究成果表明大致创作于1591年的《亨利六世》中很可能有马洛的手笔，新牛津版《莎士比亚全集》特地对此作了说明。不过，我们仍然缺乏确凿证据来分析马洛与莎士比亚的关系。他们可能存在竞争、合作，在某些人眼里，马洛被羽翼未丰的小莎看作“导师”，在另一些人眼中，他们代表的是截然不同的人格、文学取向和道德——历史文献留下了太多空白，也留下了广阔的想象空间。

1593年，年仅二十九岁的马洛在酒馆和同行人英格拉姆•弗里泽（Ingram Frizer，--1627）发生口角，在先行伤人的情况下被对方刺中右眼身亡。他只留下了寥寥几部作品，除了在剧院开疆拓土、为后人奠基的艺术成就之外，他的生平有三大传说，是绝佳的文艺素材。

首先，间谍传说。许多证据表明马洛曾为英国女王的特务组织提供秘密情报。1587年，剑桥大学曾因为马洛“意图前往兰斯参加天主教仪式”而拒绝为他颁发硕士学位，这时枢密院却介入为其作保，称他对女王一心忠诚。1592年，他因为与天主教活动相关的参与伪造钱币罪被捕，同样无罪释放。此外，如剧中所示，他也似乎一直与间谍头子沃辛厄姆（Francis Walsingham，1532-1590)的侄子托马斯（Thomas Walsingham，1561-1630）过从甚密。令剧迷和腐女们心碎不已的是，最后杀死马洛的弗里泽同样是沃辛厄姆手下，事后还从老板手里拿到了不少钱，所以至今有人认为马洛的死是一场阴谋——渎神一事导致剧作家名声败坏，怕引火烧身的托马斯只好借刀杀人。

亵渎神明。马洛是个臭名昭著的“无神论者”（atheist） ，但这个词却与今天的含义不同。在十六世纪末期，这个词内涵更加宽泛，经常被用来指代异端，而非不相信上帝的人。马洛还同时被指控过有天主教倾向。1593年5月，一位名为理查德•贝恩斯（Richard Baines）的间谍控诉了他的累累罪行，其中包括污蔑基督是私生子，玛丽是妓女，福音约翰是基督的床伴——这种邪恶的传销语言在《青莎》一剧中也得以展现。另一名证人是马洛的前室友，同时代的重要剧作家托马斯•基德（Thomas Kyd，1558-1594）。当月发生的一起污蔑荷兰教会（威胁移居英国的荷兰、法国新教难民）事件中，一篇下流的反动文稿使用了五步抑扬格，并多次隐射马洛剧作的内容，可能因此被怀疑是马洛手笔（真的有人干坏事还要自曝？）。基德首先遭到逮捕，可能还受到了严刑逼供。总之女王的特务们搜查他的住所，在一摞手稿中发现了异端学说，而他辩称这些都是马洛留下的稿子，并同时声称马洛这人“脾气既坏，心肠又残忍”。奇怪的是，马洛虽然被捕，却没有接受任何正式审讯，直到月底被害身亡，但基德却在监狱里待了不少时间。有部分现代历史学家认为马洛的渎神言论也是为了监视异端分子而做的伪装，所以当局本来也不可能惩罚他，逮捕只是表面文章。

同性恋，或“鸡奸”爱好者。“同性恋”可能不是一个符合时代背景的说法。在十九世纪性取向概念出现之前，用 “同性性行为”来描述达芬奇、米开朗琪罗、培根等人的口味可能更为准确。在贝恩斯的控诉中，马洛声称“不喜欢烟草和男孩的都是蠢货”。然而，马洛的私生活留迹太少，除了同代人的一家之言，后人多是从他的作品中去寻找蛛丝马迹。他的《爱德华二世》借了同时代基佬文学热潮的东风 ，对国王和宠臣加韦斯顿（Piers Gaveston，1284-1312）的感情描写非常露骨，还把从亚历山大与赫菲斯提昂、阿喀琉斯与帕特罗克勒斯、塔利与屋大维等古典时代有名的基友关系全都致敬了一遍，拉人下水毫不犹豫，至少也表明了自己对“鸡奸”行为的同情态度。

后人对马洛的印象主要源于浪漫主义时期“认为写作是从心而发的观念” 。在这种观念影响下，当读者对作者生平了解甚少时，就倾向于认为作品表现的就是作者经过伪装后的生平。虽然马洛的作品中也有一些矛盾面——比如《浮士德博士》中有一些喜剧桥段，但深受浪漫主义思潮影响的后人却大多只选取了其中“出卖灵魂给恶魔”的沉重面， 将马洛定位为拥有自己所不能掌控的天才和暴虐性情，思想超越了时代局限的悲剧人物。

二十世纪尤其需要马洛这一形象。人们需要反思宗教，需要同性恋英雄，需要刺激 的间谍情节，于是伯吉斯的《戴普福德的亡者》（A Dead Man in Deptford）将这些马洛元素集为大成，可能是《青莎》一剧重要的参考文本。而到了二十一世纪，我们还尤其需要男色，所以轮到JCB登场了。

III．妖言（颜）惑众的马洛，剧中JCB的演绎

剧中马洛的第一次出场就是千呼万唤。剧院观众受不了平庸的巴克斯特（Baxter）了，扔着果皮瓜子壳要求上演马洛的新戏，而他们等待的明星悠悠地对“唯一剧院”（The Theatre）老板博比奇（James Burbage，1530/35 –1597）说，不好意思啊，我最近忙着给女王办事呢（这句台词好生奇怪，哪个间谍会把“我是间谍”挂在嘴边的），而且还跟隔壁玫瑰剧院（The Rose）签了专属合同，不能帮你们写。说这段台词的时候，JCB的语速慢得有点刻意，不如后面几集自然，不过这也奠定了此人妖妖娆娆的性格基调。此后和小莎打招呼时的自矜，反手举报天主教徒的阴鸷，用一个假吻给巴克斯特设陷阱的喜怒无常——几个镜头就呈现出了一个人物极其丰富的内心。

这时，虽然貌似游刃有余，我们的伦敦剧坛太太马洛其实正在卡文。

清晨，他从三层楼高的豪宅里醒来，无情地驱赶前夜陪他狂欢的裸体男孩们，说他要开始工作了，整个画面仿佛一幅男版《土耳其浴室》。他要写的是一部成就空前的大作。下一个镜头是同景别跳接，这位太太已经穿好了衣服，但是给自己气坏了，砸东西，撕手稿，奈何就是没有灵感。这段艰难的卡文期一直到本剧尾声才结束，其间他为了寻找灵感而大搞神秘仪式，成为本剧尺度担当。群交（你怀疑他可能是想从男孩们身上吸取日月精华）、烟（或某种原始致幻剂）、魔法，甚至亲身体验活埋，总算是接近了“死亡”的真相。而后，他的初恋病逝，他认定自己会下地狱，于是又是喝动物生血来跟魔鬼订约，又是故意让人揍得头破血流；这时他还是不能相信救赎，于是半心半意地找到天主教神父萨瑟尔来寻找信仰，最终却悟出了信仰只是一种意识状态，写出了《浮士德博士》，获得了暂时的心灵平静。

天才连卡文的姿势都这么不同寻常，必须要经历一次存在的困境。

JCB没有选错剧本，而且以后也很难找到一部剧能这样全方位展现一个人的潜力了。你甚至可以就这个角色写一篇《论马洛身体的优美感和性情的崇高感》。这个危险的美人出场自带湿漉漉的蓝紫色眼睛，凌乱的棕金色卷发，朋克马甲、紧身裤和尖头皮靴，衣服要够低胸，露出演员本人的纹身。他走路摇摇摆摆，举手投足像是和所有人都有点情感瓜葛，推进到各个小高潮时还要奉献最多的全裸镜头和令人信服的高潮脸。他的恶面是要在迷途羔羊和恶魔化身之间横跳，自然人性则要在纵情声色、漠然、高傲和嫉妒之间切换表情，善面还要表现出真诚和真爱的救赎力量。光是笑的表情，就有自得的、目的不纯的、带泪的、病娇的；眼泪，则有恐惧的、绝望的、释然的，光看被活埋的那段哭戏，观众都能跟着脑仁疼。连战损妆也有多套，一脸乌青的，被死神割脸的，被人胖揍的，让观众可以无死角欣赏自毁美学。

记忆最深的，也是同人视频里的常用桥段，是马洛回去找自己在病床上奄奄一息的初恋情人艾默生（Barrett Emerson，虚构人物）。刚刚才近距离感受过死亡的马洛闲庭信步地穿过无人的荒园，进入一幢寂寥的大宅。这里不仅是马洛拂枝而过的姿态，连画面都是哥特式的，是导演意图营造梦境氛围，把观众带离核心剧情的尝试。艾默生的家为何会被荒弃？垂死的病人身边一个仆人都没有，实在是有违逻辑。同样的，导演也很难说服观众马洛为何住得起豪宅。历史上，马洛确实在托马斯•沃辛厄姆家小住过，但从剧中他敢将托马斯赶走的嚣张劲儿来看，那房子应该不属于赞助人。除非导演解释说那是因为JCB的脸配得上一切奢靡、腐朽和罪恶的场景——所以可以为了美的画面而牺牲现实主义。别的角色都在演绎十六世纪末的喧哗与骚动，只有马洛一会儿是浮士德，一会儿是吸血鬼，是道连•格雷、萨德侯爵、大卫•鲍伊，和艾默生那段感情中，又像是苏格拉底的年轻情人阿尔西比亚迪斯，只要对得起镜头，就是正义。

台词方面，JCB从第一集后就开始渐入佳境，在第八集爆发。在这一集中，他先是一人分饰浮士德博士和马洛，紧接着，回归“喝酒—打架—自毁”模式的马洛把一腔绝望都发泄在了情人托马斯身上，控诉对方会背弃自己想追求的“自由”而回归无聊的正常人生活，那一长串喘气点诡异的台词念得铿锵有力、充满韵律感，而又不至于像山洪一样失控。《青莎》一剧中多次提到“自由”的概念，至少某种程度上意味着同性爱的自由。在第二集中，小莎声称自己追求的首先是自由 ，也就是在这时，马洛突然动情，送上了一吻，哪知莎直男根本没想到这层，吓得落荒而逃。对比这时对小莎怒吼出的那句力量过剩的“自由就在你眼前”，第八集的表演更显成熟和收放自如。

《青莎》就像是挂着广告牌告诉别家导演编剧，入股马洛，买一赠十五，这里有各种形态的JCB，从脸到声音全都调教好了，快来给他点好戏吧。

不过，虽然坚信马洛是JCB至今最具突破性的角色，要是一时失足萌上了马洛/莎士比亚或马洛/沃辛厄姆这种CP，我就会成为中文世界的三人圈作者。太冷会感冒，会冻死，所以我选择代餐。

IV． 传销王格林德沃与马洛的灵魂合一，一种代餐文学

编剧可能并非刻意为之，但这部剧里马洛的传销台词可谓是格林德沃转世投胎，极其适合用作代餐。

比如第一场，原著向，盖勒特劝诱阿不思跟他私奔，寻找死亡圣器。阿不思表示自己不能丢开弟弟妹妹。

“实现伟大是要付出代价的，你的代价就是承受负罪感。”

这句也可以在劝诱对方跟自己睡的时候说。至于实现哪种伟大，巫师圈第一CP？还是靠交换体液来加强魔法的力量？

第二场，原著向，怂恿小邓学习禁忌魔法：

“他们怎么能懂呢？要实现伟大，你只能独行。”

当然，这里我们很期望小邓接招：“不会独行的，不是还有你吗？”

第三场，平行世界，小盖某次救了小邓的命，但害死了另一个人：

“两恶相权取其轻，也就是从两个巫师中选更差的那个（去送死）。” 

第N-1场，平行世界，小盖偶遇中年邓，坠入爱河，将智慧的中年邓看作自己的人生指引。

“你把我从没有色彩的生命中解救了出来。要不是你，我不会成为今天的自己。”

第N场，平行世界，两人没有闹掰，盖勒特在外大搞巫师活动，阿不思在学校教书，但两人已经心有嫌隙。这天阿不思指责盖勒特前一天害死了一个人。

“才一个吗？我应该再高产一点啊。”

于是阿不思觉得这实在说不通，魔杖指着心口威胁，直接抢走他的钱去安慰死者家属了。

第N+1场，盖勒特继续向年轻人传销：

“我相信真正的魔法天赋不应该受到约束。它只能存在于混乱无序的漩涡中。”

于是燃气灶肆虐巴黎。

也可以将眼界放开一些，用整个时代背景、人物或剧情来代餐。比如大航海时代的探险家、阴谋家、黑巫师格林德沃爵士和女王的顾问、白巫师邓布利多勋爵如何相爱相杀。又比如把麻瓜贵族邓布利多勋爵（请代入《Reign》中Toby Regbo扮演的弗朗西斯二世）成为格林德沃大诗人的赞助人，于是小格情不自禁，只好每天献出自己翻译的拉丁文小黄诗。再比如小盖勒特为了画出某种魔法阵来跟死神做交易，天天作死沉迷黑魔法，伤了小阿不思的心。

在《神奇动物》第三部延迟开机的今天，错过了前两年热闹期的老头女孩只好在代餐中发泄自己多余的精力。不过，还是希望剧组能听到群众的呼唤，给GGAD青年组增加一点戏份。连丽塔•莱斯特兰奇这只存活了两部电影的角色都有台词丰富的回忆杀，历史上最般配的黑白巫师组合难道不配有吗？颜值正义、头还没秃的Toby和 Jamie不配有吗？此前剧组已经明确表示不会有“露骨”镜头了，还一度引起LGBTQ群体的不满（我也对此感觉复杂），但腐女们其实要求很低，两滴血就是骨血相融，一个眼神的交汇就是世纪绝恋，如果第三部导演敢让他们裹棉被读书，我们也能从一瞬间被单的起伏看出事前事后、翻云覆雨。

要是再没有适时注入的鸡血，我怎么知道自己挖了坑还能不能填啊？

——1899年6月，一段妄想

注：[1] 见Chloe Kathleen Preedy, Marlowe’s Literary Scepticism: Politic Religion and Post-Reformation Polemic.

[2]学者Stanley Wells曾发现在1593-1595年期间，有一股描写同性性欲（homoeroticism）的文学风潮，参见Shakespeare, Sex and Love.

[3]见Paul J. C. M. Franssen, “Shakespeare’s Life on Film and Television: Shakespeare in Love and A Waste of Shame.”pp 108

[4]参见Michael D. Friedman的“The God-Haunted Atheist and the Posh Boy: Christopher Marlowe in Will and Upstart Crow.”


End file.
